The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for processing data in a storage system, and more particularly, to a stripe reconstituting method performed in a storage system, a method of performing garbage collection by using the stripe reconstituting method, and the storage system performing the stripe reconstituting method.
A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is technology for distributing and storing data in a plurality of hard disk devices. Due to technical developments, solid state drives (SSDs) are used instead of hard disk drives (HDDs). Research into ensuring data reliability even if there is a defect in some of the SSDs configuring a storage system, to which the RAID technology is applied, and reducing a write amplification factor (WAF) during, for example, garbage collection, is required.